Supermercado
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Un día perfecto de sábado solo podía ser arruinado por ir de compras al supermercado. -¿Me estas acosando? –Dijo calmado y serio el chico./-¿Qué?... ¡No!/ -No me digas… ¿Estas celosa de un desconocido?/ -¡HAAAA! ¡Neji… voy… voy a tener a mi bebé!/ Tenten sabía que ese día no debía ir de compras. Embarasos, desconocidos sexys y un apagon. NejiTen. One-shot.


Hallo! Naruto y sus personajs no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente de mi autoria! x33

* * *

**Supermercado.**

Neji-Ten

¡Oh si! Un día perfecto de sábado solo podía ser arruinado por ir de compras al supermercado, pero hace dos meses que Tenten vivía sola, tenía que hacerse responsable de su departamento… y de ella. Aprovechando la reciente inauguración de un nuevo almacén, decidió hacer ahí sus compras, ¡Era un lugar enorme! Pero le divertía el hecho de ser la primera vez que compraba sola.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, con el carrito lleno solo de sopas instantáneas, sodas y pizza para calentar (¡Una sana dieta!). Mientras una pegajosa canción sonaba de música de fondo;

_"Beso en la boca es cosa del pasado, la moda ahora es, enamorar de lado…"_

Se sonrió de lado al recordar sus días de secundaria bailando tan horrible canción. Y por finalidad de la canción, Tenten acabó tarareándola inconscientemente. Pasaba distraídamente de departamento en departamento, y al doblar la esquina su carrito chocó con otro.

-¡Perdón! –Dijo cordialmente al muchacho que traía una cara de mal humor, que estropeaba su notorio atractivo.

-¡Si, si, ten más cuidado! –El chico era alto y de cabellera larga, con unos bonitos ojos blancos, tirando a gris, ¡Pero con ese humor que se cargaba! Lo menos que quería la muchacha era verlo. El joven tomo su camino y se alejó de ella.

-¡Pero que humor tienen algunos! Hmp.

La castaña muy dispuesta a seguir con su camino tomó firmemente el carrito y frenó en seco a un metro del recorrido porque una muchacha embarazada se atravesó en su camino y casi la atropella. La chica frente a ella se veía de unos veinte años, veintidós a lo mucho, tenía una enorme pansa pero era muy delgada (Claro signo del embarazo) tenía una larga cabellera negra azulada y unos ojos iguales a los del chico de antes, sus facciones eran finas y su piel como porcelana. ¿Serán hermanos? Se preguntó ¡No! Eran muy diferentes, probablemente eran un matrimonio del mismo clan.

-Disculpa. –Le ofreció una sincera sonrisa.

-Claro, no hay problema, al contrario, discúlpame tú, me tengo que ir. –La castaña sonrió al ver que todavía había gente con modales. La embarazada te rodea y sigue su camino agitadamente tras el muchacho. –Neji… ¡Neji! ¡Neji, no te enojes!

-Yo que ella lo mandaba chingar su madre… -Susurró divertid la castaña.

Siguió comprando productos básicos y no tan básicos, pero por el tamaño del lugar terminó perdida en la sección de "Maternidad y Bebés". El aire de nostalgia la invadió al recordar a su amiga Sakura, que para esa fecha debería estar en la semana 30 de gestación. Tal vez, sería buena idea llevarle algún regalo para su hijo, y empezó a buscar.

Algunas cosas eran muy tiernas, pero la chica se cuestionaba ¿El padre del hijo de Sakura aceptaría tan monas cosas para su primogénito? ¡Sasuke Uchiha era la persona más amargada que conocía! Pero siguió buscando. En el segundo pasillo del área para bebés se encontraba la joven pareja con la que había chocado minutos atrás.

-Neji ya, te juro que solo este y nos vamos. –Dijo la chica sosteniendo un mono mameluco color amarillo.

-Eso dijiste hace veinte mudas de ropa. –El muy amargado "padre" reclamaba enfurecido.

-Ya, siéntate y ahora vuelvo. –La "Esposa" salió corriendo a un chequeador de precios dejando al "padre" hablando solo.

El castaño estaba molesto, esa mujer lo había traído de aquí para allá desde hace dos horas, ¡Y no se cansaba! Notó la mirada de alguien sobre el y volteó rápidamente chocando con los ojos chocolates de una castaña. Tenten al ser descubierta en pleno espionaje, volteó la mirada un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Me estas acosando? –Dijo calmado y serio el chico.

-¿Qué?... ¡No! –Se defendió la muchacha.

-Entonces chocaste conmigo por "accidente" y ahora te encuentro aquí por "casualidad" ¿No? –Decidido, ese tipo le había quitado el pesto de número uno en amargado, creído y egocéntrico a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pues créelo o no, así es… ¡Tremendo humor el que te cargas! –La chica susurró lo último.

-Te escuche. –El entrecejo fruncido y el molesto y grosero tono de voz del joven, hizo estallar de furia a Tenten.

-Pues por eso lo dije, además mira que no entiendo porque eres tan gruñón… Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te hayas puesto condón y hayas embarazado a tu novia. –Dijo la castaña para después cruzarse de brazos dignamente.

-No me digas… ¿Estas celosa de un desconocido?

Tenten se coloreo de rojo al oír semejante "barbaridad"

-C-como tu lo has dicho, e-ere solo un desconocido… n-nada más.

-¿Un desconocido que te pone nerviosa? –Susurró sensualmente el chico poniendo aun más roja la cara de Tenten.

-N-n-no. Anda, ve con tu esposa, se ve que eres muy mandilón. No se vaya a enojar.

Al chico se le hinchó una vena por tal insolencia y frunció la nariz como otro signo de protesta, abrió la boca y se dispuso a defenderse.

-En primer lugar ella… -Las palabras se le cortaron cuando la chica anterior volvió gritando y retorciéndose hasta caer al suelo. -¡Hinata! –El chico se arrodillo a un lado de ella sosteniéndole la cabeza.

-¡HAAAA! ¡Neji… voy… voy a tener a mi bebé!

-¡¿Qué?!... Pe- pero… ¡No puedes!

Tenten no sabía que hacer y de repente "Todo "mejoró"". La luz se fue y las puertas se cerraron en automático provocando un raro sonido.

_.- Estimados clientes, a habido un fallo en la electricidad, conserve la calma que las luces de reserva se encenderán en quince minutos._-La voz de alguien en el megáfono solo preocupó mas al trio que se encontraba en apuros.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡HAAAA! –La joven se retorcía y de su vestido comenzaba a salir un líquido. –Llama a… a… Naruto.

-Pero no puedo dejarte so…

-¡QUE LO LLAMES, CARAJO!

-Lo llamo, lo llamo.

-Yo me quedare con ella, llama a ese tipo y una ambulancia. –El de ojos aperlados se quedo en shock viendo como la castaña se arrodillaba junto a el para cuidar a la mujer. -¡Pero rápido, hombre!

El castaño marco en un instante el número de su "primo" político y le conto lo que sucedía, del otro lado de la línea solo se oyó un grito y después la llamada se cortó. El castaño sin perder tiempo en averiguar si su "primo" estaba bien, llamó a una ambulancia, la cual le dijo llegarían en veinte minutos, ya que el hospital mas cercano estaba a diez kilómetros. Cuando volvió su prima estaba bañada en sudor y la cara se le torno roja, mientras veía como le apretaba fuertemente la mano a la castaña que solo podía hacer muecas de dolor.

-Debe haber algún doctor. –Dijo desesperado el chico de ojos aperlados.

-Bueno… yo… estoy estudiando para doctora… pero…

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Sácame al bebé ya! –La dulce muchacha de minutos antes se había vuelto una fiera furiosa.

-¡Pero mi especialización es en odontología! –Gritó la castaña al sentir su mano ser destrozada por la embazada.

-¿Pero algo debes de saber, no? –Preguntó el muchacho.

-Su-supongo…

-¡Pues has algo, por el amor de dios! –Suplicaba la chica en labor de parto.

La castaña temblorosa se dirigió a donde quedaba el sexo de la mujer y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-B-bueno… necesito toallas, muchas toallas… -Dijo, y acto seguido el joven salió disparado por ellas, regresando en un tiempo record. La castaña coloco una entre las piernas de la mujer y le pidió al hombre que colocara otra en su frente.

Alzó un poco el vestido de la mujer encontrándose con la punta de la cabeza del bebé.

-A la mierda, no puedo hacer esto.

-¡Hazlo, maldita sea! –Reclamaba la enfurecida mujer, y un circulo de gente se empezaba a dibujar a su alrededor.

-Ok, ok… cre-creo que te falta dilatación. –La castaña rogaba porque la ambulancia, la luz o algo la rescatara, pero estaba sola.

-¡A no, nace ahora porque nace ahora! –La pelinegra comenzó a pujar.

-Wow… espera, espera… -Tenten notó como el bebé comenzaba a salir. –Bueno no esperes, no esperes… ¡Puja, puja!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIERDA, ME PARTO EN DOS, HAAAAAAAA! –Gritaba la joven.

-¡HAAAAA MI MANO, MI MANO! –Gritaba el "esposo".

-¡DIOS MIO, YA NO AGUANTO, ME VOY A MORIR…HAAAAAAAAA!

-¡YA NO GRITES HINATA, QUE ME PONES MAS NERVIOSO!

-¡EL DÍA EN QUE TE SALGA UNA CABEZA POR EL CULO VERAS COMO ESTOY SUFRIENDO!

-¡SABÍA QUE NO DEVÍA VENIR HOY DE COMPRAS!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿CUÁNTO MIDE SU CABEZA?! ¡Carajo!

-¡Hinata me vas a arrancar la mano!

-¡DIOS MIO, VOMITARE, VOMITARE!... –Las manos se le humedecieron a Tenten. –ok, ok, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve diez… ¡Puja! ¡Puja!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –El pequeño niño salió por completo de su madre, pero no hacia ningún ruido, la chica calló rendida en los brazos de su primo.

-¿Y ahora que? ¡¿Y ahora que?!

-¡Dale una nalgada, para que respire! –Gritó una señora de entre los espectadores y la castaña obedeció al no saber que hacer.

El bebé comenzó a llorar y la castaña suspiró de felicidad, envolvió torpemente al niño de pies a cabeza y se lo entregó a su madre. Esta abrazó a su pequeño varón sintiéndose afortunada.

-Dame la agujeta de tus zapatos. –Exigió la chica al "padre"

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó el joven entregando la cuerda.

-Debo amarrar el cordón umbilical a quince centímetros, para que cuando lleguen los paramédicos puedan cortarlo. –Explicó mientras lo hacia.

-¿No que no sabías de esto?

-No de hecho no se, pero lo vi en un programa de televisión.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie decía nada. Hasta que las luces se encendieron y todo se volvió mas claro. La castaña divisó que el bebé poseía unos hermosos y enormes ojos azules y un cabello negro.

Los paramédicos entraron corriendo y atendieron de inmediato a la feliz madre. Un escandaloso rubio entro junto con ellos.

-¡Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! ¡Ya viste lo bonito que es nuestro hijo! –El rubio saltaba alrededor de la mareada y adolorida mujer mientras esta era llevada a la ambulancia. Se escuchó como la ambulancia se marchaba con la chica, el bebé y el rubio.

-¡Eres una heroína! –Dijo una señora, y todos los presentes le aplaudieron a la chica. Después de eso se marcharon a seguir con sus asuntos, dejando al joven y a la chica solos.

-Eso… fue raro. –Dijo el muchacho.

-Así que… ¿Ella no es tu… mujer?

-… No… es mi prima. Me pidió acompañarla por ropa para su hijo.

-ha… -Dijo la chica y no pudo disimular una sonrisa de alegría.

-Y…

-¿Y…?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Pensé que me odiabas.

-No… -El chico se acercó a Tenten. –Es solo que estar con mucha gente me pone de malas.

-Pues… -Tenten se acercó a el quedando juntos. –Deberíamos ir a un lugar mas solo ¿No?

-Me parece bien. Soy Neji… por cierto.

-Soy Tenten. –La castaña se paró de puntitas saludando al chico de beso en la mejilla como si lo estuviera como si lo estuviera conociendo.

-Pues, Tenten… ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Claro… solo deja me limpio la placenta de tu prima de las manos. –Ambos dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez ir al supermercado no era tan malo…

Ayudó a dar a luz, compró su despensa y consiguió una cita con un chico súper guapo…

Desde ese día, ella comenzó a ir mas seguido al supermercado…

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, me inspire viendo un capítulo de "No sabía que estaba embarazada" o_0 Pero buueeeeno. Espero les guste, dejenme un comentario porfa. Yo ya me voy.

Adiós! x33


End file.
